


Snack Time

by feraldandelion



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gay gay homosexual gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraldandelion/pseuds/feraldandelion
Summary: Add can't keep his hands to himself and Ain is a sweet treat.
Relationships: Doom Bringer/Bluhen, Edward "Add" Grenore/Ainchase Ishmael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Snack Time

It was curious Ain had insisted on going to the market together to fetch fresh produce. It isn’t until Add walks into the kitchen he finds out exactly why; and he must say, he’s rather hungry now. The smell of a delicious meal being prepared draws him in, but it’s the wonderful sight before him that has him licking his lips. Stark naked with only a decorated cooking apron on, Ain hides his knowing smile as he goes about preparing their meal.

Covetous eyes eagerly scan every last detail of the offered flesh to him, shamelessly ogling. The curvature of the angel’s body is something Add could admire all day, tracing every last curve countless times with his eyes as he stares. Such pallid, soft skin; flawless in every detail. The perfect specimen.

“You’re not being very subtle.”

A smirk creases Add’s face, becoming smug. “Am I supposed to be?”

The brawler approaches the angel, gliding a finger from the bottom of his spine to his shoulders. Thicker hands hold Ain at his hips as Add closes the gap between them, lips pressed to the base of his neck. His bare hands travel up curved sides slowly, each fingertip and palm heel relishing the feel of supple flesh. What beauty one entity can radiate.  
Like a child who simply can’t keep his hands to himself, his hands begin to roam the expanses of skin exposed to him, fingering every crease and vertebrae as his fingers brush past. They travel to the ventral side of the angel, feeling every curve and muscle like it’s a work of art. His decorated hands stroke the celestial’s chest, causing him to arch up into the brawler as he chops vegetables.

Add gives a devious chuckle. “Is it just me, or is it getting hot in the kitchen?”

Ain’s only reply is shoving a piece of chopped carrot to the scientist’s lips, which he takes into his mouth to eat. He then presses a kiss to the angel’s shoulder, peppering soft kisses wherever he can easily reach that his hands aren’t occupying. His calming scent, his pleasant taste- Add simply can’t help himself in being this close to him. Everything about the angel has become a comfort to him.

“If you keep snacking like this, you’ll ruin your appetite,” Ain chides.

“I simply can’t help myself around sweets,” he hums into his skin, still placing kisses where he sees fit. His roaming hands come to a stop to hold the angel instead, a kiss pressed to his neck before the brawler settles his head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be fluffy with a hint of sexy to maybe continue with the sexy at a later date, but I'm lazy.


End file.
